


Closet

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus needs his boyfriend. Right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Albus Severus Potter waited patiently in the 5th floor broom closet next to the new Charms classroom. His boyfriend would be getting out of class any second now and Albus couldn’t wait. The seconds ticked by slowly and the brunette wondered momentarily if someone had cast a spell to modify time within his little closet.

Finally the bell chimed to signal the end of classes and Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He cracked the door open slightly and watched as various students passed by. The crowd thinned and he wondered if he’d missed the other man. Moments later Albus saw the familiar blonde head of his Ravenclaw lover.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was reading his Advanced Charms book as he walked slowly down the hallway on his way to dinner. He was taken completely by surprise when a pair of hands grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a broom cupboard. Scorpius gasped and dropped his book as he was pushed up against the now shut door. “Al!” he exclaimed before his mouth was claimed in a mind blowing kiss.

Albus hummed slightly as he kissed his boyfriend. The other boy practically melted into him as Albus pushed his hands into his robes and found skin. Albus rubbed his hands across the blonde’s ribs and up to tweak his nipples.

Scorpius gasped again and pulled away from the kiss. Albus smiled at him as the blonde asked, “You couldn;t wait until after dinner?”

“No. I need you now.” To emphasize this statement Albus pressed his hips against Scorpius’s, finding a hardness there to answer his own. His smile widened as he tweaked the blonde’s nipples again.

“Now it is then,” Scorpius growled before grabbing the brunette by the arms and turning them so that the blonde had Albus’s chest pressed against the door. He roughly pushed Albus’s robes aside and tugged his pants down to his knees. Scorpius whispered a lubrication charm and pushed two fingers into the other man, moaning when he felt little resistance. “You’ve come prepared?”

“Yes,” ALbus practically hissed.

Scorpius removed his fingers and quickly undid his own pants. He slicked the lube from his hand onto his cock and pushed into the brunette without preamble. Albus moaned as Scorpius moved, hard and fast. Just the way he liked it.

Scorpius knew neither of them would last long so he wound his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and wrapped a hand around Albus’s throbbing erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. Within minutes Albus was coming, the wonderful contractions of his anus pulling the blonde’s orgasm from him moments later.

The two teens leaned against the wall, gasping, for a long moment. Eventually Scorpius moved back slightly and whispered a cleaning charm. They spent a few seconds righting their clothes before Scorpius spoke, “Shall we go to dinner now?”

Albus grinned again, “I have a better idea. Let’s go back to my dorm.”

“Mmm... that is a much better idea,” Scorpius agreed, bending down and picking up his forgotten text book before leading the way out of the closet and to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
